First Date
by Andy Ross
Summary: Bueno invitarla fue algo simplemente difícil, esperaba al menos que su primera cita sea mucho mejor, porque es imposible arruinar una ¿Cierto?


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Este Son-fic pertenece al reto **Ya llegó el Verano** del grupo de Facebook _Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina_

 **Palabras:** 2599

 **Pareja:** Naruto y Hinata.

 **Tema:** First Date de Blink 182

*(recomendación: escuchar la canción mientras lee el song-fic)

*Gracias a Fan Fic Matica En´Fanfiction por la invitación y esperarme por pasar la fecha de entrega.

 _Disfruten la lectura!_

.

.

 **La Primera Cita**

.

.

.

 _En el coche solamente no puedo esperar  
Para recogerte en nuestra primera cita_

Naruto miro la fachada de la casa, con sus nervios de punta, solo rogaba que ese día su pequeña torpeza y su enorme hiperactividad no lo metieran en problemas.

Había tenido que armarse de cada gota de valor para acercarse y hablarle a la chica. Y no es que él sea un cobarde solo que hablarle a una chica tan _fuera de su alcance,_ como se lo había dicho Sai, era algo de temer.

Lo cual era raro porque se consideraba un buen partido para cualquier chica, y decir cualquiera es complemente correcto. Su anterior novia había sido una australiana que había estado solo por unos meses allí. Incluso esa chica de acento latinoamericano del año pasado. El punto era que él no se consideraba un chico feo ni mucho menos.

Aunque el desgraciado de Sai lo había descrito como _común_. Solo por el simple hecho de ser rubio y de ojos azules.

Acaso creía que tener el cabello y los ojos negros ayudaba mucho.

Bueno, bueno. Para empezar a él no le importaba tanto lo que Sai pensara. Si se lo hubiera dicho Gaara puede que lo considerara. Hombre, el tipo podía robarse a la novia de cualquiera. Uno debía pensárselo bien antes de presentarlo a su futura novia. Y no que Gaara fuera de robar novias sino más bien que digamos que su atractivo no ayudaba.

Y volviendo al presente debía llegar y tocar el timbre que cada vez se parecía más a un león de áfrica, preparándose para atacarlo.

 _Al menos esperaba compensar su estupidez al invitarla a salir. Aquello había sido un total fiasco._

"— _Hola—. Naruto plantó una muy estúpida sonrisa en el rostro._

 _Una chica de cabellos azulados se volteó._

— _Oh, hola—. Sonrió confundida._

— _Soy ah, soy el chico de la tienda frente a tu casa—. Bien, ahora solo debía no debía actuar como payaso y presentarse de una mejor manera._

— _Oh sí, creo que te recuerdo—. Ella ladeo un poco el rostro y le tendió la mano. Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que la chica era adorable._

 _Ahora solo tenía que decir algo inteligente y luego ir soltándolo de a poco, tampoco espantarla. Aunque malditas sea si en ese momento recordaba cómo hablarle a una chica en su mente, todo había resultado más fácil._

 _Tampoco podía recordar nada en común para decirle y debía apurarse cada segundo se llenaba con algo parecido a la incomodidad._

— _Media docena de huevos y leche—. Eso es lo que mayormente compraba la señora Hyuga por las mañanas._

— _¿Ah? —.Ella estaba con una expresión extraña en el rostro._

 _¡Oh! había dicho eso en voz alta._

 _Necesitaba jodidamente un maldito psicólogo. ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza?_

— _Es lo que siempre compra tu madre—. Intentó arreglar el asunto._

— _Oh —. Por la mirada que ella le envió, no le sorprendería que ella pensara que era un prófugo de la "Casa Adams"._

— _Bueno, te vi un poco perdida y quería decirte que yo he vivido aquí desde… eh, desde siempre._

 _Buen segundo comienzo._

— _Mi familia y yo acabamos de mudarnos hace un mes apenas así que sí, estoy pérdida en realidad—. Eso simplemente ayudaba a dar el segundo paso._

— _Bueno el lugar es un poco pequeño, pero hay mucho movimiento en vacaciones_

— _Es que esta playa es simplemente preciosa—. En realidad ella era preciosa. Naruto la miraba a ella._

 _Naruto no creía que ni siquiera las mágicas playas de la isla se parecieran un poco a lo que ella era. Sus ojos eran uno de sus rasgos más resaltantes de su rostro. La señora Hyuga le había dicho que eran un rasgo genético de su familia, aunque ella tenía los ojos de un color lila, Hinata tenía un color perla con pequeñas matices lilas que brillaban cunado ella sonreía._

— _Lo sé._

— _Así que dime…_

 _Hinata cerró un ojo sonriente._

— _Naruto_

— _Soy Hinata, Naruto—. Ella volvió a estrecharle la mano con fingida formalidad._

— _Es un gusto Hinata—. Le siguió el juego._

— _Dime que haces aparte de vender media docena de huevos a mi mama—. Pregunto traviesa._

— _Bueno, pues en realidad es mi trabajo de verano, estoy ahorrando para comprarme una moto_

— _Wow, me gustan las motos, aunque no es algo peligroso._

— _Algo así—. Se rascó la mejilla, pensativo._

—… — _Hinata rodeo un banco deslizándose en el asiento como si fuera un tobogán._

— _Mira, yo eh… quería invitarte, si quieres claro a eh una fiesta._

— _Pues yo no sé. No conozco a nadie aquí—. Rápido._

— _Pero me conoces a mí—. Se sentó a su lado y sonrió alegremente._

— _Cierto._

 _Hinata saco un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo._

— _¿Y qué piensas?_

— _Creo que suena bien—.respondió escribiendo un número._

— _¿Enserió?_

— _Claro, no me hará daño salir un poco, no crees—. Ella le paso la mano para estrecharla divertida._

 _Cuando sonríes, me derrito_ _  
No soy digno de un minuto de tu tiempo_

— _Claro—. Acepto la delicada mano y con ella el papel._

— _¿Y cuándo será la fiesta?_

 _Hinata se levantó y recogió su bolso de playa._

— _Oh sí. Sera el sábado a las nueve, pero pasar por antes para ya sabes mostrarte un poco el pueblo._

— _Eso suena bien._

— _Nos vemos el sábado. Es una cita_

— _Pero… —. Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, Naruto se acercó para darle un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios._

— _Nos vemos el sábado—. Gritó antes de alejarse corriendo."_

Naruto trató de arreglar su cabello y tocó el timbre.

Una niña abrió la puerta.

Antes de abrir la boca, ella gritó.

— ¡Hinata! ¡Tú príncipe del supermercado llego!

 _¿Príncipe del supermercado?_

¿Qué demonios significaba aquello?

—Dios, olvida lo que dijo mi hermana ella simplemente no ha sabido comportarse—. Bueno, la presencia de ella le agradaba, unos jeans deslavados y unos botines con una blusa holgada. Ella era simplemente preciosa. Bien valía soportar a la caprichosa de su hermana.

—Oh, no importa me gustan los niños—. Su conciencia se lo recriminaría después.

—Pues aún son las seis. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Pensé que querrías comer algo antes de ir—. Y tal vez un paseo por el parque y él podría utilizar algunos trucos y ella caería en su encanto.

Encanto que se desbordaba en forma de sudor cuando se subieron al auto.

— ¿Tienes un auto? Pensé que querías una moto.

—Es de mi madre. Soy como su chofer así que puedo usarlo.

Hinata arqueo una ceja mientras se abrochaba el cinturón y Naruto salía hacia el muelle.

—Eres un niño de mamá ¿eh?

Naruto sonrió nervioso.

—Sí, pero no se lo digas a nadie, mi reputación de chico duro podría caer.

Risas llenaron el coche.

— ¿Eres un chico duro?

—Depende de lo que tú quieras—. Naruto le guiño el ojo antes de estacionar.

—Oh, es muy pronto para que lo sepas.

Naruto agito su cabello, esa chica le gustaba cada vez más.

—Bien, hay varios puestos de comida por aquí, podemos caminar un poco antes de ir a la fiesta.

—Quiero unos burritos o tal vez tacos, no sabes cómo los adoro.

—¡Gracias al cielo! El puesto de ensaladas es inexistente.

Hinata se rio como si fuera el más grande chiste del año.

 _¿Te gusta mi estúpido peinado?  
¿Creerías que no sé qué ponerme?_

Naruto miro hacia el lugar, todo parecía tranquilo y ciertamente esperaba que se mantuviera, estaba un poco nervioso todavía. Tenía que agradarle de cualquier manera, la primera impresión es sumamente valiosa para un futuro.

—Eso fue gracioso, bueno en realidad no puedo hacer ninguna dieta, así que si ves algunos kilos sobrando por ahí…

—Oye, estas muy delgada, no creo que tengas siquiera un poco de grasa en tu cuerpo.

—Pues gracias, aunque debo comenzar pronto, vivimos en una isla, supongo que no muchas chicas tienen un estómago tan grande—. Bromeó palmeando su plano estómago.

Hinata se acercó a un puesto de burritos y Naruto compro un burrito de pollo y otro de carne junto con algunos refrescos.

Se sentaron en las bancas que se encontraban al final del muelle, la iluminación era muy buena y las distintas tiendas que vendían sus productos estaban ligeramente apartadas de ese lugar.

Hinata mastico un poco antes de sonreírle.

—Creo que tú eres la chica más bella de la isla entera, pero para mí eres la más hermosa de todo el mundo

Hinata se quedó mirándolo durante unos segundos.

— ¿Eso siempre funciona? —pregunto tomando algo de su bebida.

Naruto suspiro sonriente.

—Bueno admito que no, pero a veces sucede—. Murmuro intentando comer algo de su burrito, los nervios no le permitían pensar en la comida.

—Me agradas Naruto.

 _Solo me asusta lo que puedas pensar  
Me pones nervioso y realmente no puedo comer  
_

Naruto se atraganto con una pieza de la comida antes de soltarla al piso. Golpeándose el pecho.

— ¡Naruto! -—. Hinata se acercó rápidamente al ver que su cita se ahogaba.

Abrazándole tras la espalda, Hinata comenzó a empujarlo cada vez intentando lograr que Naruto sobreviviera al ataque de los burritos.

Cuando Naruto logro tragar con dificultad, Hinata le masajeo la espalda, para que reponga mientras lo sentaba en el banquillo.

— ¡Dios Naruto! ¿Estás bien? —. Preguntó preocupada.

Naruto asintió bajando la cabeza. Sonriendo casi diabólico, solo unos momentos más y todo estaría bien, esa mano era muy mágica.

Se apartó antes de por magia otra cosa se pusiera contenta. Era un joven con hormonas después de todo.

—Estoy bien, gracias. Creo que ahora si podríamos irnos ya es un poco tarde—. Se levantó

 _Vamos_ _  
No esperes  
Casi llega la noche_

Naruto arranco el coche un poco avergonzado, su cita no estaba saliendo tan bien como había planeado y Hinata estaba callada.

¿Era eso algún signo de que las cosas estaban saliendo mal?

Esperaba que no, solo esos condenados burritos del infierno, desde ahora juraba que ya no volvería a comerlos jamás en la vida.

Aunque…

¡Hinata había dicho que le agradaba!

Bueno el burrito no era tan malo tampoco.

 _Esta noche es para siempre_

La casa donde se organizaba la fiesta era la de su amiga Temari por el cumpleaños de su cuñada. Matsuri, aunque Naruto no dudaba que se trataba de solo una excusa para hacer una fiesta.

En cuanto Naruto presento a Hinata, la mayoría de sus amigos se abalanzaron a hacer preguntas a Hinata.

—Vaya, así que eres la nueva conquista de Naruto.

Una chica rubia se acercó a Hinata mirando de arriba abajo sonriendo.

Naruto se dio una palmada en la cara. Para que quería enemigos, si ya los tenía a ellos.

—Hinata es nueva en la isla, así que dejen de preguntarle cosas extrañas—. Lanzándole una mirada envenenada a Temari.

Sai se acercó a Hinata y Naruto supo que iba a ser una noche larga. Mala idea traer a su cita en una fiesta con amigos. Solo quería un momento a solas.

 _Realmente lamento que no fuéramos sólo tú y yo  
Estoy celoso de todos en este cuarto_

Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber salido del muelle.

Al menos él, nunca salía sin un Plan B…

—Chicas, lo siento tengo que llevarme a Hinata, alguien la busca—. Naruto sonrió cínico a las chicas que estaban sentadas en el sofá rodeando a Hinata.

—Naruto no seas un pesado, déjala—. Sakura, ella era la más problemática. Suerte que tenía mi Plan B a la orden.

—Ven Sakura—. Llamo Sasuke. —Tu madre se enojara si llegas tarde de nuevo.

—Maldición—. Grito la chica antes de salir con Sasuke.

—No lo entiendo, ella tiene permiso hasta la media noche apenas son las diez—. Dijo Ino a nadie en especial.

— ¿Quién dijo que esos se van a su casa? —-. Pregunto picara Ino.

Naruto aprovechó el momento en el que todos comenzaban a cotillear para separar a Hinata del resto de jóvenes.

 _Por favor no me veas con esos ojos  
Por favor no digas que eres capaz de mentir  
_

Bien, por fin la tan añorada soledad. O algo así, en el patio había unas pequeñas parejas dispersas.

Naruto llevo a Hinata al jardín de la casa, la señora Sabaku se encargaba de cuidar mucho ese lugar.

—Así que dime Naruto, quien me estaba buscando—.Hinata camino hasta el centro del jardín.

—Yo, eh lo siento creo que ya no lo recuerdo—. Se rasco la nuca.

—No sabes mentir—. Hinata lo señalo victoriosa.

—Está bien, lo admito—. Confeso, se sentía descubierto como un niño con la mano en el tarro de galletas. —Estaba muy solito así que te secuestre.

— ¿Enserió?

—Sí, eres muy pequeña sabes, creo que te conservare y no pediré rescate—. Naruto se acerco para bailar una melodía silenciosa.

Hinata arqueo una ceja con diversión antes de tomar su mano.

—Mi padre tiene muchas influencias, no creo que lo acepte. —dijo, mientras seguía al compas de sus pasos.

—Quizás yo haga que cambie de opinión—. Hinata se echó a reir. Naruto se inclinó hacia delante y le dio una vuelta antes de atraerla de vuelta.

—Vaya eres decisivo—. Ella se acercó solo unos milímetros más.

—Y aun no has visto nada preciosa—. Naruto tarareo una melodía mientras deslizaba su mano de la cintura hasta su espalda.

 _Esta noche es para siempre  
Siempre y por siempre  
Va a durar por siempre  
_

—Dios, eres el chico más divertido y extraño que he conocido Naruto—. Susurró.

Era una posición algo intima, el prácticamente la estaba abrazando posesivamente.

— ¿Quién dice que estoy bromeando?

—Entonces te diría que… Tal vez tengas la aprobación para el secuestro—. El acaricio el brazo hasta tomarla de la mano.

Su corazón retumbaba en su pecho, y se dio cuenta de que Hinata tenía la piel fría. Se quitó la chaqueta para rodearla con ella para que entrara en calor.

—Hace frio

Hinata asintió, antes de contener un bostezo.

—Vamos te llevare a tu casa, ya es tarde.

—¿Qué horas son?

—Las diez con cincuenta—. Respondió Naruto observando su reloj. —No te preocupes, llegaremos en quince minutos.

Hinata asintió.

Luego de despedirse de los dueños de la casa, que ya estaban algo borrachos, Naruto llevo con algo de pesar a Hinata.

La noche se estaba acabando.

Esperaba que Hinata tuviera buenas referencias de él, aunque entre su accidente con los burritos y pasar en una sala de interrogación durante la fiesta había extenuado un poco su entusiasmo.

Al menos ella le había dicho que el era divertido.

Y raro…

Bueno eso no era tan malo ¿verdad?

Antes de poder darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la casa de Hinata.

 _Temo el pensar en nuestro primero beso  
Un objetivo que probablemente voy a fallar_

—Bien, espera.

Naruto se bajó rápidamente y abrió la puerta del copiloto para ella.

—Gracias Naruto, me divertí mucho y tus amigos son simplemente geniales.

Hinata oculto su sonrisa al ver el nerviosismo de Naruto.

Se inclinó rápidamente y junto sus labios por un momento antes de separarse. —Tienes mi número, llámame.

Se dio la vuelta y entro a su casa antes de ver la expresión de total desconcierto en su rostro.

Se apoyo en la puerta unos segundos suspirando profundamente, eso había sido lo más atrevido que había hecho en toda la noche.

— ¡Lo hice! —. Escuchó el grito de Naruto a lo lejos, antes de morderse los labios sonrientes.

Tal vez ella debería ir a comprar los huevos y la leche mañana, quien sabe y tal vez accedía a devolver la chaqueta de Naruto.

/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&

Si llegaron hasta aquí y no se aburrieron, se los agradezco, espero que lo hayan disfrutado leyéndolo como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo.

Bueno y este fic inicia mi regreso. Eso significa que comenzare a actualizar mis historias y bueno eso es todo.

Las/los quiero mucho y que les gusten las cosas raras que salen de mi cabeza, me anima mucho.

 _¡Besos!_


End file.
